White Roses in a Black Field
by Nanami Kurosawa
Summary: [Forgive my terrible summary.] Akemi Mizutani is a completely mute orphan in Tokyo. One day she befriends a member of Weiss and a member of Schwarz. How this is relationship affect the two teams? No official pairings yet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: "Before It All..."**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Weiss Kreuz. Project Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehito and all other voice actors and producers. All that I own is the storyline to this story, all of my character who may not be named but are involved, and all else that is not belonging to any registered trademark._

* * *

It was five years ago when it all happened. The world seemed to be spinning in the right direction those years ago. Nothing seemed to be going wrong, and it didn't seem like it will ever go wrong. But the world seemed to just be cursed for the Mizutani family. Although wealthy, they had other problems.

Eleven years before that, Osei Mizutani, a young woman at the age of thirty went into labor with her first daughter. She was excited and so was her husband, Michitaka. They had one son between them, five year old Akira. Akira was equally excited about his new sister.

After her daughter was born, the doctors could not get her to scream. Osei looked at her silent daughter in worry. Her worst fear was that the baby would not make it through the pregnancy and would be stillborn. The doctors performed tests on the baby and returned the news to the mother. It was shown that their daughter was a mute and would never be able to talk. She could, however, perfectly hear which is a rare instance as the doctor told Osei.

The doctor handed the baby to the mother as she smiled watching her baby sleep silently in her arms.

"Do you have a name for your daughter?" The doctor asked the mother and father.

The mother smiled and touched her baby's small hand. "Akemi." She looked up at the doctor still smiling. "Her name is going to be Akemi Mizutani."

One night, one year later, Akemi kept clapping her hands with Akira, as a stuffed animal seemed to be dancing in the middle of them. Akemi was able to slightly laugh now, and the doctors called it remarkable, but she will still never be able to speak. Osei stared in surprise, amazement, and confusion as to the dancing stuffed animal. She thought she was hallucinating.

Seven years later, when Akemi had better control over her motor skills, it happened again. Things were floating around her room and all of her dolls seemed to be dancing. Osei called Michitaka to observe this and he only came to one solution. "Osei, our daughter is psychokinetic."

The date was the twenty-fifth of November, Akemi's eleventh birthday. She couldn't be happier that it was the one-day of the year when her parents permitted her to use her psychokinetic powers outside of the house. She used it to play with her older brother who was now sixteen with the ball. Although, since he considered it cheating, he could run up to her and hug her tight around the waist and swing her around.

"Happy Birthday my little sister!" He'd tell her. She'd smile.

It was six at night and their parents were not home yet with Akemi's specialized cake. She floated random things around the living room as Akira watched television. He occasional looked to Akemi. She looked worried and it didn't look like she was going to be happy again until they came through the doors with gleaming smiles on their faces.

"Akemi! Come, quick!" Akira yelled motion toward the television. Akemi landed the items and watched the television, tears forming in her eyes. It was headline news. Both of her parents were on the news, but it was not for an accomplishment. They were killed in a car accident. The camera zoomed in on the arm sticking out of the car with blood running down them. They then zoomed in on a smashed cake.

Akemi shook her head not wanting to believe this.

Her brother didn't look too good either.

A week later, the funeral took place and many people were there. Akemi couldn't stop crying that Akira had to hold her the entire time. This was something she'd never forget. She would never forget the gruesome pictures that appeared on the television on her birthday.

The next year, the two siblings moved into a large condo in Tokyo where they owned the largest room dreamed possible in the Tokyo Skyline, the newest and largest condominium in Tokyo. It wasn't the same, but they knew that'd they'd never have to worry about money. They owned that room. They'd never have to pay for it.

It wasn't until the next two years when their happiness took a turn for the worst. It was that day when Akira was murdered walking back from his tennis practice at the local courts. Nobody knew who murdered him, and all they knew was, he was dead.

Akemi pursued tennis and became the star for her school, Kagemoto Academy. One game, however, she was wrongly accused of using her power to win all of her games and suspended from the team.

She was always sad when she went to school and always made fun of. She never had friends and was always very lonely. Everyday was the same for her. Nobody was like her; she was different.


	2. Chaper 1: The Encounter

**Chapter One: "The Encounter"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Weiss Kreuz. Project Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehito and all other voice actors and producers. All that I own is the storyline to this story, all of my character who may not be named but are involved, and all else that is not belonging to any registered trademark._

* * *

It was the lush season of winter in Japan. The air chilled and the breaths of people clearly visible for all to see. Not a flake of snow dares to drop on the busy streets of Tokyo for it rarely rained. The temperature was two degrees Celsius according to the thermometer on Akemi's patio, not her favorite number this time of year, but she has been through tougher.

Akemi woke up that morning ready for school. She had her uniform pressed cleaned and on a hanger on a hook near her washroom. She went into the washroom to clean her face and do all of her other morning business like brushing her hair and teeth and cooking her breakfast. She had grown accustomed to preparing her own meals.

To get to school, she had to ride the train to the next district then walk to her school.

She walked to school slowly that day. She was about an hour early that day and decided to go to the park. The park was not too far away from her school so it was very convenient. She sat under a shower tree and started to blow some of the flowers on the ground with her powers. She smiled as it settled them and leaned against the trees. She looked up at the sky through the leaves, flowers, and branches and saw the clouds moving slowly across the sky. She closed her eyes and saw the faces of her parents before they died and they were all happy.

She opened her eyes to see some boys from her school laughing at her for a reason that Akemi was not aware of. Why were they laughing at her? The ganged around her to make sure she didn't try to run away. She looked up frantically, scared of what the boys were going to do to her.

"Too scared to speak Mizutani?" One of them mocked.

"Norio, she's a mute remember? She _can't_ speak." Another boy mocked as Akemi grew more and more scared.

The other two boys laughed as they tried to grab her but she closed her eyes and the two flew far away from her. The two boys who verbally mocked her looked at her, even more terrified than she was of them. The one she assumed as Norio backed away shaking. "You... You... freak!" He yelled as he ran away leaving his friend scared as well. He ran away too.

She opened her eyes and looked up. Nobody was there anymore. 'Freak?' she thought as she looked up again. She was never called a freak before so she had no understanding of what the word meant. She figured it was a negative.

She pondered that word as she walked into her school.

The classes seemed to go by fast for Akemi because she greatly enjoyed school. She was simply fascinated by all of the things she had learned over her last year at Kagemoto Academy. Her peers looked down on her because of the attention she gets from the teachers for only doing the best work possible. She was proud to be that way.

School ended at the same time, five in the afternoon, and it was already dark. Akemi hated this part of the day most. She was absolutely terrified of the dark. She would, on occasion, run home to get away from the dark streets.

She would pass the rival academy no more than five minutes away and students would stare at her because of the school she attends, only that night, she wasn't stared at, she was approached. The boy that approached her had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She never met him before.

"I see you running home everyday after school. I was wondering if there was something wrong." He spoke quietly to her holding her shoulders. She shook her head as a no. Then she took a step away from him and began to tell him, in sign language, she was afraid of the dark. The boy looked at her and noticed right away. She was a mute.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand sign language." He told her. She nodded and went into her bag and took out a tablet of paper and a marker. She began to write out what she was trying to say. She showed it to him and he nodded. "I see. You're scared of the dark."

She nodded as she stood near a streetlight. He looked at her and smiled. He got an idea.

"Would you like to come with me to my flower shop?" He asked smiling.

She smiled and nodded. She began to write something else on her pad of paper. She was smiling as she wrote. He looked and saw she was excited. She showed him the tablet and he smiled. "You've never been to a flower shop before so you're excited?" He laughed as she nodded.

"By the way, my name is Omi." He said walking in the direction of the shop.

She smiled and followed him with the intention of telling him her name soon enough.

His flower shop was close to his school. She was surprised she had never seen it. It looked very deserted to Akemi. She did not see one customer in the store or outside it. She tugged on Omi's sleeve and began to write something else on her notepad. She held it up to him and he laughed a little. "Since it gets dark quickly in the winter, we close earlier."

She nodded her head as Omi walked to the back entrance and unlocked the door. He looked behind him to see that Akemi wasn't behind him. He looked frantically for her until he looked around to the front to see that she was looking at the flowers in the window, fascinated. She was smiling softly as she gazed deeply at the lilies. Omi smiled and walked around the shop and looked at what Akemi was looking at.

"You like the roses?" Omi said suddenly startling Akemi. She looked at him and let out a small laugh and smile. She nodded and looked back at the roses.

"My favorite is freesia." He said pointing to the small purple flowers across the room. Akemi looked at them and smiled and her telling him that they are pretty.

"Let's go inside." He smiled now walking back to the door. This time, Akemi followed him. He put his hand on the doorknob but stopped and looked to Akemi. She looked at him questioning. He took his hand off the doorknob and looked at her. "You still haven't told me your name."

Akemi took out her tablet and wrote her name down and showed it to him. He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Akemi Mizutani."


End file.
